One Decision
by Mrs Alexander 2014
Summary: I rewrote my previous story Stuck Between Two which I will be deleting. A teenage Neathian Princess attends a highschool on earth to achieve her Diploma, when she finds herself falling in love with 2 guys WHO ARE BEST FRIENDS! What will she do? How will she fit in with the other humans in school? Facing Drama and Romance will be tough for her. RATED T for now
1. Friendly Encounters

**Breanna (Mrs Alexander 2014 formerly Fa-Bre-alous): So like over the weekend I was watching the movies Mean Girls, Prom, and Bring it on: All or Nothing (My favorite movie) and it made me bring up a better idea for my story so I went through this whole story which was called STUCK BETWEEN TWO and revised it completely so I want you all to reread it and acknowledge it. Haha. *Spoiler* -I will be adding me later in the story. HAHA you guys have until November 25th to submit to me your OC's to be put in the story. This is an open humor High School Romantic-Comedy Drama Story. (LOL my genre) But ladies and gentlemen here it is, I present to you STUCK BETWEEN TWO's new title: 'One Decision'. _Note: this is a fiction I do not tolerate flaming if you don't like this story simply click that cute little X button at the top right hand corner of your computer screen. Please Enjoy._**

* * *

 _ **(3:24 pm)**_

 **Fabia's P.O.V: _* Sighs * Well today is the day I make my debut in a high school continuing my second year, or as humans may call it...Sophomore year. Interesting thing about it, I'm going to be attending a public school on Earth. Originally I was home-schooled on my Planet Neathia but after putting in so many requests and orders to be put on Earth for the rest of my school year it was finally approved. I don't understand why it took this long to get approved and to finally get it approved like right after 2nd Quarter but whatever my grades and classes have all been transferred over to the school I will be attending and now I'm on my way to Earth alongside my two castle knights who will be playing the parts as my legal guardians, Linus and Elright._**

(Fabia continued looking out the car window on their way to their home here on Earth. She was in the middle of thinking about how her school year will be until she was suddenly disrupted. She gasped at the two men arguing about where they will be located.)

 _ **Great now I have to deal with having my so-called "father" and "uncle" bickering back to back like children. Starting to have second thoughts about having them here with me. But that's not what's really bothering me. I am so nervous about tomorrow I can just puke right now. What if I don't fit in with the students at school, what if I'm unable to make friends, maybe I need to toughen up and stay calm.**_

 **/End of Fabia's P.O.V.**

* * *

Elright, who was driving the vehicle, pulled up to a huge vacant home that had a 'For Sale' sign on it. After parking into the driveway of the property, Fabia was the first to step out. She took sight of the beautiful home staring at it with her mouth wide open. "This house is so big...but Captain Elright it-"

"Princess please address me as father." Captain Elright said interrupting her.

Fabia let out a sigh of annoyance. " _Father_...the house is on sale for a million dollars. We can't afford that, I have studied a lot about Earth's currency and that is pretty much a lot of money." She told him pointing at the sign posted in the grass in front of the house.

Elright looked at the sign, kicked it and smashed it. "Linus dispose of this. HURRY!" He said and kicked the door open and went inside, while Linus quickly head towards the dumpster across the street with the broken sign in his hands.

Fabia stood there and shook her head. "Unbelievable." She said and looked over at Linus who was now trying to climb down from the huge dumpster and fell on his butt. He looked at her and waved acting as if nothing happened. She rolled her eyes and went in the house.

Linus came in behind her. "Alright guys take a look around and claim your rooms." He said.

"Excuse me who the hell are you? You suppose to be the Uncle you listen to me. I'm the head of the household so I will be telling you which rooms you can have. Do I make myself clear?" Elright said talking down on Linus.

"What? Let's get something straight. Why would I ever take orders from you? Why would I claim you as my brother? I raise my own rules thank you very much." Linus told him.

Elright looked at Linus and at Fabia. "Princess check up stairs to see if there is a room for you." He told her.

"Elright you are not the boss of me unless we are in public you and Linus do as I say. Know your place as my castle knights. NOTHING has changed and nothing will change...like I said unless we are in public." Fabia said and went upstairs anyways.

Now Elright looked at Linus. "You can take the couch in the living room. I call dibs on the master room, I might be bringing home some company tonight." He said winking.

"Despicable. I will take the guest room located across from the bathroom. Now let's go grab our things out the car." Linus said.

The Captain of the castle knights raised an eyebrow at his comrade. "Guest room?" He said following behind Linus. "Thought that was the storage room..."

Linus pulled out Fabia's things first and set it on the side of the car. "Take Fabia's things to her please Elright."

"Don't tell me what to do man you take it to her." Elright said angrily coming up to him with clenched fists.

"Just do it!" Linus said standing his ground as they butted heads arguing.

"Hey I gotta grab my shit first so while I'm doing that you can take her luggage to her! Don't be stupid Linus." Elright said.

"Knock it off you two. I don't want you two attracting any attention. You already got people looking out their windows at us now MOVE IT!" Fabia demanded as she picked up all of her luggage without any help and proceeded back into the house.

"Hmph." they both uttered while grabbing their things and heading back into the house as well.

Fabia watched as those two went their separate ways into their own rooms and slammed the door. She sighed and face palmed and went to her room upstairs. After an hour of setting up her room, Fabia just finished setting up her bed and pulled out a small round white and yellow marble-like object sitting it on the dresser. "Well what do you think Aranaut?" She said talking to the ball that opened up to be a small robotic-like creature, it looked left and right.

"Very nice Princess. It looks comfortable and suited just for you." Her companion said to her.

"Aw thank you Aranaut, I'll be right back." She said exiting the room.

She came downstairs and went to the living room where her knights were setting up the area. "Hey guys need a hand?" Fabia asked.

"No thank you Princess, but I must let you know starting tomorrow you will begin life here on Earth just as you wished. Living here on your own would be very difficult had not Linus and I agreed to come. Of course I can't say no to ma' lady." Elright said holding up a huge picture of the Queen of Neathia, Queen Serena. He then posted it on the wall with a big smile on his face.

Linus and Fabia looked at each other and back at him.

Elright continued speaking, "So you must know that once you turn 21 you are on your own and Linus and I will be returning back to Neathia leaving you here with your decision to stay or not."

"Okay that's understandable and all but, seriously is it _that_ necessary to have an abnormally huge picture of my sister in here? If we have company and they see that they will think we are crazy not to mention my sister never uses her human form so you need to take that picture and put it in your room Elright." Fabia demanded. "And I am only here to get my high school diploma afterward I'll be coming back to Neathia as well I can determine what I will do from there on."

Elright frowned. "Wait hold on...why can't I keep it in here. I mean she's hot!" Elright noticed Linus and Fabia's reaction. "WHAT?! I can't keep a precious memory?"

"Of what? Being a servant?" Fabia laughed as she turned around getting ready to leave out. "Please put the picture in your room and that is a direct order." She said and left.

"...Whatever." Elright mumbled and began to take the picture down.

"Heh." Linus muttered and sat on the living room couch with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Hm? You got something to say Linus?" Elright said walking towards Linus.

"No." Linus answered calmly with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah? Well guess what buddy? You are responsible for the cleaning of the bathroom, Kitchen, and the basement. OOOH can't forget the attic haha." Elright said.

Linus opened his eyes quickly. "That doesn't sound fair what will you do?"

"Whatever is left in the house of course." Elright responded shrugging and walking away.

"THAT LEAVES YOU WITH NOTHING!" He shouted. He heard Elright's laughter and sighed. "Why me?" He mumbled heading towards the basement.

* * *

 _ **(4:30 pm Tokyo International High School)**_

 _* Final bell rings for dismissal *_

"I want you all to remember to bring in your 5 page essay tomorrow. That is the last day I will accept it otherwise missing assignments are marked 0." The teacher explained as everyone left out the class.

"I can't believe I _still_ haven't started my essay, Shun." Said a brown haired 16 year old Filipino named Daniel Kuso but everyone calls him Dan. He was a Junior Year student walking down the hall with his best friend who, too, was a Junior his name was Shun Kazami.

"Why haven't you started it?" Shun replied as he stopped at his locker with Dan standing next to him. "We had two weeks you had ONE task Dan."

"I couldn't find the time I was chilling with my bros online playing Call of Duty." Dan said shrugging.

"It really wasn't that hard to take a good hour out of your time to get that paper out of the way and you STILL would have had time. I told you before Dan but you never listen to me." Shun said putting his books into his locker and grabbing his notebook and binder putting it into his messenger bag.

"Well that isn't important right now…Shun I have a problem." Dan said.

Shun closed his locker and threw on his messenger bag. "Yeah I know." He said as they both continued walking down the hall.

"No man seriously. I want to ask Runo to prom but I'm afraid she is mad at me..." Dan replied. "Dude you gotta help me."

Shun was about to say something but 3 cheerleaders came up to him. "HI SHUN!" They all said blushing.

Shun looked at them and smiled. "Hello ladies. What's up?"

One of the cheerleaders, with long dark brown hair, came up closer to him. "Shun can you please stay after and watch us practice?" She said.

"Huh?" Shun responded.

Then the other cheerleader, with her short red hair styled in a bob, stepped up clasping her hands together. "Oh please Shun it really boosts our confidence to put more pep in our moves when you are watching us practice." She told him blushing.

Shun closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm really sorry ladies but I have to work today 2nd Shift at Hadeko Fitness." He explained.

They frowned. The 3rd cheerleader with blonde hair smiled at him. "Aww that's too bad we was really hoping you were able to come in today. Thanks for letting us know. By the way I didn't know you worked at Hadeko Fitness, Miku and I have a membership there that's really awesome," She said speaking of her and the red haired girl who was still blushing. "We will be stopping by tonight for a quick workout it'll be great to see you then Shun." the blonde girl said.

"Sounds good Ali, see you and Miku later, you three take it easy at practice ok?" Shun said as he and Dan began walking away.

"WE WILL!" They all responded giggling and heading towards their destination.

"Whoa I never knew you worked there man. That's awesome!" Dan said ignoring his friend's popularity with the ladies. "Are you full-time or part-time?"

"Part-time, from 5:20 to 10." Shun said. "I've been working there since freshmen year, remember when I tried to get you to work there too but you are just so damn lazy."

Dan ignored Shun. "Shun do you think Runo would let me take her to prom?" He asked changing the subject.

"I'll text Alice and have her talk to Runo, I don't even know why you worried about prom its 2 months away." Shun said and looked at his watch. **4:48pm** "I gotta go Dan and don't forget to write your essay." Shun said exiting the school building.

Dan sighed heading out the building. He got to the student's parking lot and opened his car door. (He keeps his door unlocked because he knows no one is going to touch his car.)

He looked up and saw a few guys coming towards him. "Yo Dan the Man with the big brown van." Said one of the guys who was a tall guy same age as Dan with his orange dreadlocks in a ponytail and slanted tired blue eyes.

"Jake, bruh, I told you I don't have a van, my car is silver dude. But what's up guys?" Dan said closing his car door and coming closer to them.

"The football meeting is starting today coach is going to be on vacation until the beginning of summer break. We better make sure we keep our spot for next year. Well you know what I mean when we come back in the fall." Jake informed Dan.

"Whoa you serious come on what are we waiting for." Dan said as he ran back in the building with the other guys following behind.

* * *

 _ **(3 hours later)**_

Fabia walked back and forth in her room biting her bottom lip aggressively. Her bakugan noticed this and quickly responded hopping on her shoulder. "Princess stop biting your lip."

"Ooh I'm sorry Aranaut. I don't understand why this is bothering me. What if I get bullied? What if no body likes me. I want to make friends too."

"You shouldn't worry about that Fabia none of that matters you said you were going to school to get your diploma." He reminded her.

She sighed. "Yeah you're right Aranaut." She sat on her bed kicking her feet back and forth staring at the floor. "But I wonder how difficult school may be here..."

"FABIA COME EAT YOU'RE DINNER BEFORE IT GETS COLD!" Shouted Elright from downstairs.

She grabbed Aranaut and headed down to the Kitchen. She peeked around the corner and saw Elright scolding Linus with a cooking spoon in his hand. She rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Have you two finally decided to get along?" She asked grabbing her plate and made a weird face. "What the hell is that smell?"

"Pffft are you kidding me? Teaching Linus how to cook is like teaching you how to potty train when you were 1...ridiculous." Elright said to her.

"Um too much info." She replied now grabbing a fork.

Linus lowered his head in shame. "I said I was sorry." He apologized to Elright.

"Hm what did he do?" Fabia said now looking at Linus.

"Never mind that if you ever need something to eat and I'm not here don't ask Linus just call me." Elright said and left out the kitchen.

"Tch or I can make my own food." Fabia said rolling her eyes she went towards Linus. "Hey cheer up Linus if you want I can teach you a few recipes my sister taught me sometime?" She said patting her castle knight on the back smiling.

Linus looked at her and smiled. "That would be very nice of you Princess." he accepted and begin to stretch. "Well today was a long day. I'd better get some rest. Enjoy the rest of your night Princess Fabia." He said patting the top of her head and heading to his room.

Fabia sat at the kitchen table and began eating. "Hey Aranaut I couldn't help but think...what if I fall in love with someone at school. I mean these are all humans do you think someone will ever fall in love with me even though I'm...different? I'm just wondering what if I was to show them my true form...would they still love me?"

Aranaut hopped on Fabia's shoulder. "Princess…"

"Sorry." Fabia said and began eating after she finished eating she went in the bathroom to take a bath. She relaxed against the tub wall with her eyes closed.

 _Fabia looked around the classroom and saw people staring at her_

" _Are you kidding me? Who the fuck is she?" said one voice._

" _No I think you mean what the fuck is she?" said another._

" _AHAHAHA she must come from some circus or something she's a freak." a voice from behind her said._

" _This bitch got emo blue hair, like what the fuck is this?"_

" _She's a total unknown if you ask me." Said voices around Fabia. While she heard these voices she couldn't see how any of these people looked. They were just shadows staring upon her. She was frightened as paper balls and books begin hitting her from every direction. She was now on the floor curled up in fetal position she felt her lips moving but no sound escaping from them._

" _GET OUT YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"_

" _DIE!" Said someone approaching her with a knife._

Fabia sat up gasping loudly with her eyes wide open. She looked around breathing heavily only to realize she was still in the tub. She looked at her hands opening and closing them. _"It was only a dream."_ She took a deep breath and got out the tub.

 _ **Fabia:** I need to stop thinking negative it's only making things worse for me. Breathe Fabia._

Fabia wrapped a towel around her and went to her room and threw on a night gown. She looked in the mirror. "I have nothing to be afraid of." She said clenching her fists. "Besides I know how to fight." She said posing in a fighting stance with a confident challenging smile on her face. She giggled and turned her lamp off getting in the bed. "Goodnight Aranaut." She said kissing her little Bakugan.

"Goodnight Princess." he replied.

* * *

 **6:39 am**

"FAAAAAAAAAABIAAAAAAAAAA!" Someone shouted in her face.

"AAH!" She screamed falling off her bed hitting her head on the floor extremely hard. "Ow. What do you want?" She said slowly lifting herself up. But she saw nobody standing at her bed. She looked at the door and saw Elright quickly closing the door hearing him running down the stairs, she also heard him falling down a few of the stairs. She narrowed her eyes and winced as she touched the back of her head.

"Princess are you alright?" Aranaut said coming out from under her pillow. "Summon me Princess so I can handle the intruder." He demanded.

"No it's ok. It was Captain Elright." She said and looked at her clock which read **6:42a.** She sighed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. She got out the shower and pulled on a thick robe and slippers and she went to the kitchen. Linus was eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes, while Elright was on the phone, drinking coffee.

"Good morning Princess." Linus said. "You ready to start your new day?"

Fabia went to the cabinet and grabbed a glass, then went to the refrigerator and took out the orange juice and poured some in her glass. "Not really..." She said.

"Yea baby nobody's going to be here at 9 why don't you come over?" Elright said on the phone.

"Elright take you and your personal calls out the kitchen and next time you come in my room yelling like that you won't have any teeth." Said Fabia and went upstairs.

"YOU CAN'T SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER THAT WAY!" Captain Elright said holding the phone away from his mouth.

"Screw you!" She shouted from upstairs.

Elright almost dropped his phone. "Oh no yes I'm still here baby...no no no that is my daughter she is haha a bit crazy teenagers these days huh? NO no she will be at school no worries we have all day to ourselves." Elright said on the phone.

Linus laughed quietly.

Fabia looked in her closet and grabbed a yellow and orange sleeveless collared romper with red rings on the side. She pulled it on and grabbed her white smock like short sleeved jacket. Next she put on some blue boot socks and pulled on some white boots, and stared at herself in the mirror. She could hear her on heart beating five time faster than normal. She took a deep breath and let it out. _"Ok I can do this"_ She said in her head.

"You will be just fine Princess." Aranaut said. "Will I come with you?"

She turned and looked at her bakugan on her bed. "Nah you are right I will be fine." She said smiling. She heard a knock at her door. "Yes?" She answered

"We are ready to take you to school Fabia. Come on." Linus said.

"Ok." she grabbed her new red Kate Spade Cobble Hill Charley Back Pack and her pink I-Phone 6 and left out her room. "Bye Aranaut here goes nothing." She said.

"Good Luck Princess." He said.

She smiled and closed her bedroom door and went outside to the car.

As they were on the road to Tokyo International High School, Fabia, sitting in the back seat stared out the window with her arms folded and her legs closed tight as if she were uncomfortable but really she was nervous as hell.

 **Fabia's P.O.V:**

 _I am soooooo nervous, maybe this is all a bad idea there is no way I should be feeling so scared. I mean it's only a big building full of kids right? There is really nothing to worry about but homework, books, classes, teachers, friends….boys. OH MY GOSH guys should be the last thing on my mind. I'm not here for a boyfriend or friends I'm here to get my diploma and go to college. But I can't help but think. What if the same thing that happened in that dream happens to me forreal. * Sighs *_

"RIGHT FABIA!" _Elright shouted to me which made me jump a bit since I wasn't paying attention to them._

"Huh? What?" _I said snapping out of my thoughts. I gave them a clueless look._

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" _He questioned me impatiently. I just sat back shaking my head slowly. I'm pretty sure whatever they were talking about had nothing to do with me so it's not like I care anyways so I just continued looking out the window._

"Oh well the kid has lost it Linus do you even think she is ready?" _I heard Elright I looked at the both of them quickly._

"Wait a second I AM READY!" _I said loudly._ "I want to do this I will be fine if I can't have you guys to motivate me then maybe you two should go back to Neathia I'm PRETTY damn sure I will do fine on my own." _I told them confidently._

"We apologize Princess knowing that it is our duty to make sure you are comfortable with your choices we do our best to succeed but you know if anything happen in school just call me I'll be there for you Fabia." _Linus said to me. Linus was like an older brother to me he was so cool and he really had my back whenever I needed him. I smiled at him and nodded._

"NOW WAIT A SECOND!" _Elright exclaimed stopping the car with such force I almost banged my head against the back of his seat had I not held my hands out in time. Great here he goes…_

"I'm the legal guardian here so there for I'm in charge of her emergencies DAMMIT!" _He said to Linus._

"DOES IT REALLY FUCKING MATTER?" _Linus said getting loud I have to admit I never seen Linus this upset before it was almost funny but I was getting really annoyed with these two dimwits._

"Yes...YES IT DOES MATTER!" _Elright conflicted. I buried my face in my hands._

"Will you shut up and park the damn car somewhere!" _Linus said._

"YOU SHUT UP!" _Elright replied. And they continued going back and forth blah blah blaaah. I looked out the window and saw a huge orange building with lots of people walking around I looked at the sign that sat in the grass in front of the building:_ **WELCOME TO TOKYO INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL!**

 _My eyes widened I seen so many humans of different colors almost like NEATHIA it was so amazing I got too excited I got out of the car with a big smile on my face but then, as I stepped out of the car it sped off so fast I fell to the ground with smoke in my face. I'm coughing and waving the smoke out of my face and I notice two girls walk past me laughing at me. I played along and chuckled it off a bit...embarrassing but I still feel so excited all that nervousness that I was feeling earlier left, it was like a storm cloud replaced with a beautiful sunny sky. Literally. I make my way towards the entrance slowly looking around. I seen a guy who just rolled up on his motorcycle and winked at me. I looked away quick. Hm maybe guys here won't be a bother these guys aren't even really important they look like your everyday typical teenager. So as I'm heading to the entrance doors there are 3 girls standing near the entry doors. Oh boy…_ / **End of Fabia's P.O.V**

3 girls stood by the entry doors talking to each other. One of them was a Russian girl with long curly orange hair, wearing a long blue dress a yellow cardigan and short white boots. The next girl was Hawaiian she seemed a bit conceited taking her hand and flipping her hair every few seconds. She had long wavy silver hair that was tied up in a side ponytail, wearing red high waist cheeky shorts and a pink striped crop top with white and pink wedged heel sneakers. The last girl was a sweet looking Japanese girl she had long aqua blue hair that fell down to her waist wearing a yellow and white dress with pink knee high socks and brown booties. Fabia sighed wishing she were there talking with them but she felt entirely different, like an outsider. The Hawaiian noticed Fabia looking their way and tapped the Russian girl's shoulder pointing towards her, suddenly all 3 of them looked at her. Fabia blushed shyly and turned away quickly. _'Oh no they're looking at me now as if I were a freak! Should I walk away? Should I pretend nothing happened and just walk right in the building?'_ She thought closing her eyes tightly.

"She's adorable." She heard on of them say and looked back at them still blushing. The Russian girl smiled and waved at her while the other two continued talking to each other. Fabia smiled and waved back at her. ' _Wow she seems really nice. I hope they will become my friends.'_ She said in her head. Suddenly she heard a bell ringing and saw everyone heading in even the girls Fabia joined the crowd and headed in as well. She stood in the foyer of the school and looked at how huge it was. She was amazed.

"Wow." Fabia said under her breath. She continued walking down the hallway.

* * *

"DUUUUUUUUDE!" Dan said slamming his locker and went over to where his friend was who was still in his locker. "SHUN!"

"Dan I'm right here you don't have to yell." Shun said calmly without facing him. As he placed his bag in his locker and grabbed 2 notebooks.

"Runo just walked right past me and didn't say anything to me." Dan said frowning.

Shun looked at Dan. "And?"

"Well I have been trying hard to make things up with her. I really want to take her to Prom Shun. What if she goes to prom with Klaus, I'm screwed for life." Dan explained to Shun.

Shun closed his locker and faced Dan. "Why Klaus though?"

"I've seen them talking to each other a lot...and he's rich." Dan said.

"So...ok look have you even tried talking to her? You keep waiting for her to say something when YOU need to say something you're the one who disrespected her you need to talk to her and apologize. Simple." Shun explained as he walked away. "You say you trying your hardest...obviously you're not trying hard enough."

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Dan said catching up with Shun.

"Really, Dan?" Shun asked looking at him.

"Ok ok her and I got into a little argument I called her a bitch...so what females love hearing that." Dan said.

Shun shook his head. "Yeah, chicks love being called a bitch, which is why she's with Klaus. See ya later I'm going to class." Shun said with a sarcastic smile heading turning the corner.

"NO WAY DUDE!" Dan said throwing his notebook, then turned around almost walking into a short blue haired girl behind him.

"Excuse me!" She said in a slight rude voice. Pushing strands of her blue hair behind her ear.

"Oh my bad shorty." Dan said chuckling.

"...Right...Can you tell me where room 217 is?" She asked looking at her schedule.

"Oh absolutely my class is next door to it. Lemme guess Chemistry?" Dan said leaning against the wall acting all smooth and cool.

"Yeah...whatever, can you tell me where it is?" She replied with her attitude getting worse.

"Oh yeah this way," Dan said and held out his hand.

She looked at his hand and back at him with a look of disgust on her face. "I don't need to hold your hand...I'm not a fucking child...thanks."

He quickly turned around and began walking her down the hallway. As they were walking he looked over at her through the corner of his eyes. "Heh heh s-sorry about that."

She coldly looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

Dan looked at her and smiled. "So what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you my name?" She replied.

"I just wanted to know. Thought maybe we can be friends." Dan said scratching the back of his head. "You must be new to this school."

The girl rolled her eyes.

Dan nodded and slowed down his pace just to look at her butt. 'Dayum' he mouthed under his breath and smacked her butt. "Oops my hand slipped."

Her eyes widened she turned around quickly and grabbed his arm tossing him over her shoulder across the hallway sending him flying into the lockers near the doors to the second floors. He banged the back of his head hard against the locker.

"Aah!" Dan grunted touching the back of his head. "What you do that for?"

"Because you are fucking pervert. You don't just put your hand on a girl's butt what is wrong with you. I'll find the class on my own." She said beginning to storm away.

"Wait please! I'm sorry," He said getting up. "I'm really sorry. Give me a chance to start over. Please." He begged now standing in front of her.

She looked into his big dark brown and slightly blushed "Please don't do that again. I forgive you." She said planting a small smile on her face.

"Ok I won't I promise, but my name is Daniel Kuso, you can call me Dan." He said holding out his hand.

She shook his hand. "I'm Fabia Sheen, I'm really sorry. Are you bruised?" She asked.

"Nah I'm fine thank you." He answered and winced touching the bruise on the back of his head as she turned away to pick up her papers.

She looked up at him and smiled as he did the same not wanting her to see him in pain. "So...my class?" She said slightly giggling.

"This way." He directed her and they continued until they got to a classroom labeled **'217 C'**

"Here it is!" Dan said.

She giggled. "Thanks for making me miss 10 minutes of my class Dan."

"Ha ha I'll make it up to you." He said chuckling.

"No need but thank you, you're not a bad person. Hopefully I'll see you again today." She said smiling.

"Oh you bet." Dan replied with a smirk on his face that made her blush.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. Just as soon as she was about to grab the door knob she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her back lightly. "Yeah?"

"Hey uh you think maybe you can give me your phone number?" He asked smoothly as she slowly opened the classroom door.

Fabia scoffed. "Yeah, right. See you later Dan." She said closing the door

 **Fabia's P.O.V**

 _Oh my goodness he is soooooooo cute! At first I felt like he was a creep but looking into his eyes he is sooo sweet and smells so good. Why I didn't give him my number? Well I hardly know him I don't give my number out on first meets. Totally awkward. So I got this huge smile on my face while facing the door I slowly turn around and forgot I was in the class. I stood there frozen as everyone was staring at me I could just feel my smile slowly turning into a frown. I was so nervous everyone was a blur to me I couldn't concentrate on one face then I heard someone say something to me._

"Well hello there you must be the new exchange student….Fabia Sheen? Correct?" _Said the man I'm guessing was the teacher._

 _I slowly nodded._ "Yea-yes I am sir."

"Welcome! Now please have a seat." _He offered holding his hand out towards an open seat in the back corner._

 _I took a deep breath and smiled heading down the aisle. I've took quick glances at the people as I passed by their desks, I seen a girl chewing gum loudly while texting on her phone, looked over to the next person across from her this guy was reading a magazine with a naked girl on the cover. GROSS! I took the spot two desks behind him and sat down taking a deep breath. This class is going to be real interesting._ **/End of Fabia's P.O.V**

* * *

 ** _5 hours later: 12:15pm_**

It was now lunch and Fabia just left out her health class she stood in the middle of the hallway. Looking around watching as everyone scattered the hallway.

"Hello there." Said a voice behind her.

Fabia turned around and saw the Russian girl from earlier this morning. "Oh, who me?" Fabia said pointing at herself.

The girl laughed. "Yes you silly. Hi I'm Alice." She introduced politely.

"Oh I'm um I'm Fabia Sheen. I'm sorry I wasn't expecting anyone to notice me. I feel like I stand out a bit." She said nervously.

"What do you mean? Yeah you stand out, you're new of course someone is going to want to meet you. In this school we all know each other. It's really nice meeting you Fabia. So how's it going so far?" Alice said with a sweet smile on her face.

"It's alright I guess." Fabia replied looking down.

"Hey cheer up first few days here may get a bit complicated but you will get use to it sooner or later I promise." She said.

"Well I honestly didn't think school would be like...this." Fabia stated scratching the back of her head.

"Like this? What school did you go to before this one?" Alice asked curiously.

"I was actually home-schooled..." Fabia replied.

"Oh. Cool. Okay." Alice said nodding. "Where are you from?"

"Uh...I...am...um...from Neath-thu-ainia." Fabia said with a fake smile on her face.

"Neathuainia? Where is that?"

"Oh um it's in uh..." Fabia looked around and saw a poster on the wall that said: **Study ABROAD IN ICELAND.** "It's in Iceland."

"...Oh! Ok that's cool. I'm from Moscow, Russia. It's really a lot of nice people here don't you think Fabia?" Alice asked her nicely.

"Yea! Yes, mhm, yep." Fabia said smiling nervously.

Alice giggled. "Are you coming to lunch?"

"I'm not really hungry I'll just be in my next class." Fabia said.

"Ok well I'll see you around. Bye." Alice said waving as she went through the doors heading downstairs to the cafeteria.

Fabia wandered the hallway looking for her next class. She got to the end of the hallway and saw a sign above the doors to the stairs the sign had an arrow pointing up that said **Rooms 300 - 345.** She then went through the doors and headed up the stairs seeing a couple making out in front of the window on the second flight of stairs she rolled her eyes and went up the next flight and went through those doors. She continued up the hallway until she got to the classroom **324G.** She saw that the door was already open so she went right in and sat at the seat next to the window. Sighing with her cheek laid against the palm of her hand she watched as 2 girls sat at a table by the tree in the school yard eating their lunch. ' _Could this day get any boring?'_ Fabia asked herself. She suddenly began dozing off and her eyes suddenly closed slowly.

She heard someone sit at a desk near her. She looked over and saw a girl looking at her with short dark orange hair and bright blue eyes. "Hi! Not hungry either huh?" She asked her with a cheerful smile on her face.

Fabia looked confused for a second. "Oh yea I just wasn't in the mood to eat today. You skipped lunch too or something?" Fabia asked her

"Yeah I ate a huge breakfast this morning i'm still pretty full. But anyways, my name is Mira what's yours?" She introduced.

"I'm Fabia the newbie haha. Nice to meet yo Mira." She said.

"Well I'm kinda new here too I transferred from New Vestroia a week ago." She explained.

"What?" She looked around, "You mean...the planet?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Wait does everybody else know that?" Fabia questioned curiously.

"Well only those that I have met here so far. I don't tell them unless they ask." Mira said shrugging and pulled her Geometry book out of her back pack.

"How do you feel so comfortable telling people you aren't from Earth? Aren't you afraid they might say mean things to you or bully you?"

"Ahaha What do you mean? No one hasn't been mean to me I have a lot of friends already. Where are you from?" Mira asked her.

"I'm from-"

"HELLO LADIES! You are here early...Do you belong in this class?" The teacher asked Fabia.

"Yeah I'm a transfer student, my name is Fabia Sheen." Fabia said nervously.

"OH! That's right welcome Fabia! You are going to love my class. I'm Mrs. Yokayo now you two go grab you a lunch get some food in your system." Said the teacher sitting at her desk eating yogurt. "I don't mind food in the class just clean up after you done."

"No thanks I'm still full from this morning's breakfast well a breakFEAST." Mira joked. "Did you give us a bonus assignment yesterday I couldn't remember what other pages was assigned."

"Mira this is why you keep your assignment notebook with you and yes I assigned pages 47 and 52 as extra credit. It was due today but I'll give you an exception have it in tomorrow for half credit." The teacher said and began writing out the daily plan on the white board.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you Mrs. Yokayo." Mira said and looked back at Fabia. "So tell me."

"I-" Fabia was just about to tell Mira where she was from then she heard the bell and student came into the class loud.

"oh man...can I just text it to you?" Fabia asked holding out her phone towards Mira.

"Hm? Ok?" She said grabbing Fabia's phone and entering her number and saving it under her name and handing it back to her.

"Ok I'm going to text you so you can save my number." Fabia said smiling.

"I'm going to sit over there by my boyfriend." She said going across the room to a guy with light blue messy hair and gray eyes.

Fabia began texting Mira: **'HI'**

Mira looked over at Fabia and waved at her. As everyone took their seats Mrs. Yokayo stood up. "Ok everyone today I want to use this class hour as a study hall you may talk and help each other, listen to music WITH YOUR HEADPHONES and if you have any questions just come up and ask me. But if it gets TOO loud I'm assigning you with triple assignments that will be due tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The whole class answered and everyone started to do what they had to. Fabia felt her phone vibrate she pulled out her phone and saw it was a message from Mira, she read the message. **Wat r u waiting for? lol tell me where u from.**

Fabia replied: **Planet Neathia  
**

Mira gasped and stood up looking at Fabia. "NO WAY!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Mira even the teacher who cleared her throat.

"Sorry." Mira said chuckling. "Something popped up."

"Oh my god...Shut up Mira." said a girl sitting in the back with 3 other girls. She looked at Mira with an irritating look on her face.

"You shut up Julie!." Mira said taking her seat.

The girl, who's name is Julie, rolled her eyes and flipped her silver hair.

"Both of you shut up." Said Mrs. Yokayo. "Get to work."

Fabia dropped her head slowly and started working on work sheets in her work book. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. "What?" She said without looking to see who was behind her.

"Can I get your phone number now?" Said a familiar masculine voice behind her.

She gasped and turned around quickly and smiled brightly. "DAN!" She whispered excitedly.

"Haha can I?" He asked again.

Fabia giggled. "No. Sit by me." She said to him.

He smiled and sat at the desk next to her. "How's your day going so far?" he asked

"Eh it's ok I was expecting something more interesting. I met a girl named Alice today she is really nice. And then I met Mira I think her and I are friends now I don't know. But overall it was okay."

"Ew." said a voice behind both of them.

"Julie, get any dick lately?" Dan jokingly said. "You look like you need some you wouldn't want cobwebs developing in your vagina. Right?"

Julie put on a sarcastic smile and stuck up her middle finger. "Go fuck yourself, Dan." she said rolling her eyes while the two girls giggled.

Fabia slowly shook her head and focused back on her book. 'I _'m guessing her and I won't be forming a friendship but its ok. Whatever."_

"Hey what you doing after school today?" Dan asked Fabia.

"Um homework and I'm going to help my uncle finish setting up the basement." She explained.

"Oh i wanted to take you out for some pizza later, hey how about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure. Tomorrow it is." Fabia said blushing slightly.

Fabia and Dan continued having a conversation the rest of the class hour.

* * *

 **3 hours later (3:45pm)**

 *** The final bell rung for dismissal ***

Fabia was struggling with her locker combination. "Dammit!" She banged the locker and tried to put in the combination again. Failed.

"UUUUUGH!" Fabia grunted banging her head against the locker. "Shit!"

"Hey you need help?" someone asked her.

She looked at the person next to her and stared at him. He had nice shoulder length jet black hair, shiny golden brown eyes and he was at least 2 or 3 inches taller than her. He looked good in his white button up shirt with khakis and brown boots on. She snapped out of it. "Oh yeah YES PLEASE!." She said quickly handing him the small sheet of paper with her combination on it. He put in the combination for her and it opened.

"There you go." He said smiling at her, he handed her back her paper and headed towards the exit.

Fabia stood there with her mouth open watching him as he walked away. _'OH MY GOD'_ She snapped out of it again and took her back pack out putting her books in there. Then she headed out the building too hoping she would see him again but he was again.

"HEY FABIA!"

Fabia turned around quickly. "Hi Dan!"

"You want me to give you a ride home?" He asked pulling out his car keys.

"Um no, no thank you I'll catch the bus." She said smiling.

"Alright then see you tomorrow. HEY ONE MORE THING." Dan shouted out as she began walking away.

She stopped and turned half way around and giggled. "No Daniel, you are not getting my phone number. BYE!" She said waving at him.

Dan continued watching her and smiling at her as she got on the bus. "Maybe next time." He said to his self and got into his car.

* * *

 **OK OK SO WHAT YALL THINK HUH? I GOT CHAPTER 2 IN THE WORKS DONT WORRY. YAAAAAH DROP YOUR REVIEWS BELOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE I DO APOLOGIZE.**


	2. A Gift For Who?

**CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!**

* * *

Fabia went to the back of the bus and found an empty seat sitting away from the other people on the bus. She watched as the people on the bus were loud, she sighed and looked out the window and saw Dan waving at her, she smiled and waved back at him one last time as he got into his car, then the bus began pulling off.

 **Fabia's P.O.V:** _I'm so ready to go home. I'm so tired,_ _but_ _who was the guy that helped me with my locker._ _Why was my heart racing when he was near me. He...was...so...HOT! Maybe he's somebody's boyfriend so maybe getting all excited isn't necessary...oh well I need to focus on what I came here for. I opened my backpack and looked inside._ _G_ _reat...I forgot my notebook with all my notes._ _How the hell am I suppose to do my homework without my notes?_ **End of Fabia's P.O.V**

* * *

 **15 minutes passed and the bus stopped at her stop.**

"Wow I had no idea it stopped right at my block. Thanks Sir." Fabia said bowing to the bus driver. She heard giggling as she got off the bus. She turned around and noticed the girl she met in class today, Mira, who waved at her as she got off. Fabia smiled and waved back as the bus drove away. Fabia yawned and began walking home. As she made her way towards the front porch she pulled out her house key but before she can make it to the door…

"AAAAAH!" Linus yelled running out the door with Elright chasing behind him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Elright shouted, both of them halfway down the block.

Fabia had a peeved look on her face then she heard voices from across the street, she turned around to see her neighbors talking to each other shaking their heads at the two men running around in the street.

"Oh sorry about that! Please don't mind them they are just drunk. Heh heh I will handle it right away. I really do apologize!" Fabia said from across the street waving her hand.

She waited for them to come back her way. Linus ran past her but she tripped him and then she grabbed Elright tossing him on the ground. "GET IN THE HOUSE YOU IDIOTS!" Fabia screamed.

Both of them groaning and struggling to get to their feet looked up at Fabia to see a very infuriating look on her face.

"NOW!" She shouted. They ran in the house immediately. She turned around and looked at her neighbors with a smile on her face. "See nothing to worry about." The two across the street were speechless. Fabia went in the house and slammed the door behind her. She went into the living room. "UN-BE-LIEVABLE! What the hell is wrong with you two?!" She said angrily. "You are so embarrassing why can't you guys get it together and grow up!" She placed her hand to her forehead. "Please refrain from speaking to me the rest of the day until you get yourselves together, this is ridiculous." She headed to her room and closed the door behind her, locking it.

"Welcome back Princess. Did you enjoy your first day?" Asked her small companion rolling out from under her pillow.

"It was alright, I guess." She said tossing her backpack on the bed almost hitting Aranaut.

"Whoa...what happened?" Aranaut asked.

"I...I'm really not in the mood to talk right now. I'm sorry." Fabia said sitting at her pink office desk in the corner of her room.

"Oh...ok Princess. Sorry." Aranaut said.

Fabia sighed. "I need my notes. I am so screwed. I should've at least taken Dan's number...OH!" She said pulling out her phone and began texting Mira.

 **Mira I left my notes at school do you think you can take a photo of yours so I can do my homework. Sorry to bother you.**

Fabia opened her laptop waiting for Mira to reply back to her. She opened her school email and read all the latest news and updates. "Hmm...Spring Fling April 15th and Prom May 25. School dances?" Her phone vibrated. She quickly picked it up and looked at it.

 **Sure no bother at all girl.**

She downloaded the images Mira sent her. "Yes!"

 **Thanx Mira! You rock! I'll ttyl.** Fabia texted her and began her homework. While she was doing her homework an` image of the guy at her locker came to her. She gasped loudly and blushed covering her mouth. _"Who was he? Why is he on my mind. Why of all times now?"_ Aranaut hopped on her shoulder she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"PRINCESS! WHAT'S WRONG!?" He asked beginning to transform.

"No! Nothing! I'm fine see! I'm totally fine!" She said immediately. "I need some water." She said leaving out of the room with crimson red cheeks. She shook her head. "I don't even know him, maybe that will be the only time I see him again so why am I going crazy all of a sudden?" She asked herself on the way to the kitchen.

She got in the kitchen and saw Linus and Elright talking to each other, calmly and brotherly, for once. She looked at them and sighed, grabbing a cup and turning on the water on the refrigerator door, pouring water in her cup.

"Hey um Fabia?" Linus said being the first to speak up.

Fabia drink her water and left out the kitchen. Linus and Elright exchanged glances and sighed.

* * *

 _ **(8:34pm) Hadeko Fitness**_

"Picture me, in my fitness session with nothing but hot babes. I will be at work all damn day man!" Said the Fitness Trainer, Brad Razuki, talking to his coworkers, Shun and Carter all three of them standing behind the front desk, wearing his orange Fitness Instructor Uniform shirt with khaki shorts on and gray tennis shoes.

Carter, a young African American-Japanese mixed guy wearing his green and black Hadeko Fitness uniform tee with khakis and white shoes he shook his head at Brad and face palmed.

Shun, Dan's friend, in his uniform as well with black shoes on looked at Carter and back at Brad. "You need to focus on your job Brad and not the women you have sex with in all your sessions. You could lose your job." Shun warned him.

"Yeah, bro chill with that shit!" Carter replied.

"What the fuck and what are you sissies going to do? Snitch on me? You bunch of high school faggots you don't know nothing about my Fitness Sessions and you don't know what goes on so don't assume I'm fucking these chicks It's called private fitness training. So mind your business you little shits." Brad said going toward the computer to clock out of his shift. "Well its 8:40 bros I'm out see ya tomorrow." Brad said as one of their female customers waited by the door for him and they both left out.

"Man that guy is so annoying! Why the fuck did Sherry even hire him? Oh no I hope she isn't..."

Carter said.

"Hahaha, no I doubt Sherry would have anything to do with him. I don't know he seemed pretty cool when he first started working here then he started taking advantage of his job." Shun said to Carter.

"Well I hoped he gets fired soon and who the fuck gives him the right to call us High school faggots? Fucking douche." Carter ranted angrily.

"Calm down Cater don't let him get to you." Shun said and turned his attention to a customer approaching the front desk. "Hello can I help you?" Shun said with a smile.

"Yea is uh your fitness trainer Brad still here?" The lady who looks to be no older than 25 years old asked Shun.

"I'm sorry he left a few minutes ago...I can-"

"Well I want to file a complaint on that bastard!" She said immediately.

Shun and Carter exchanged glances and looked back at the woman.

"Yeah that bastard was trying to touch on me during fitness session earlier today and I told him twice to please stop because I am engaged and that is disrespectful." She said holding up her engagement ring planted on her finger.

"Let me take care of that for you ma'am!" Carter said immediately grabbing a Customer's Complaint Sheet. "May I please have you fill this out. Once you are finished It will be set in my manager's folder when she get here in the morning the problem will be dealt with in no time." Carter explained as he handed her the sheet.

"Thank you so much. You boys are cute, you look like you're still in high school." The lady began as she started filling out the paper at the front desk.

"Yeah we're 3rd year students." Shun answered.

"I turn 18 next month" Carter said smoothly with a charming smile on his face, Shun elbowed him in the arm.

"What?" said Carter.

The woman chuckled. "I wish I can take you boys to prom it would be nice if my fiance let me." She jokingly said. She stopped writing and looked over the worksheet and nodded. "Ok all done. Thank you guys so much. Ugh I want this asshole gone or at least suspended. Take care you two have a goodnight." the woman said leaving out the gym.

"Goodnight!" Shun and Carter both said, then Carter turned towards Shun.

"DUUUUUUDE! Brad is going to get FIRED!" Carter said happily. Since Brad began working there during the summer last year Carter did not like the guy at all, though he played cool with the guy just to avoid drama.

"Hold on...not just yet." Shun said.

"HUH!? What do you mean? She just filed sexual harassment on this idiot he has to be fired."

"But Sherry explained to us that if any of us, individually, get 4 complaints from our customers then we're fired. He only has one complaint." Shun said looking at the paper.

Carter looked at Shun with his mouth open. "What? How come I don't remember this being said?"

"Because you never pay attention during our meetings. You can thank me later." Shun said with a challenging smile on his face.

"O M G! That has got to be the MESSIEST locker room I have ever witnessed." Said another one of the employees coming behind the front desk and sitting empty spray bottles on the back shelf. She was a 20 year old college student named Karlie Yuneiko. She had her long orange hair pinned into a ponytail wearing the same uniform as Shun and Carter with black and pink shoes on. She's been working there longer than Shun and Carter and is currently assistant manager.

"How bad was it this time Karlie?" Shun asked.

"HORRIBLE!" She said with her high pitched voice. "It was like a nightmare. I didn't know women can be so messy." She whispered.

"Hahahaha." Carter and Shun laughed.

"Anyways did umm, did Brad leave?" Karlie asked them blushing clasping her hands together.

"Tch he left like 30 minutes ago why do you even care?" Carter asked her noticing her blushing.

"Well it's just...well he...nothing heh heh. Oh just forget about it." Karlie said laughing away her nervousness. "So what happened? What did I miss?"

"Ya boy just got his first complaint." Carter said with an evil grin on his face holding up the Customer's Complaint sheet.

She looked at it and noticed Brad's name on it. She gasped and snatched the paper out of his hand. "No way but he..." She continued reading it. "This is garbage I don't believe this. Brad would never do such thing." She said slamming the paper on the front desk.

"What? The customer clearly explained everything that happened how could she lie about that?" Shun said.

"Do you even know what he does to every woman he has private sessions with?" Carter asked her.

"That's bullshit! A lot of women would lie when they don't get the attention they want from someone like Brad. I'm sorry but I will not allow this to be given to Sherry." Karlie said turning on the shredder.

"WHAT!?" Shun and Carter both exclaimed.

"Are you nuts!?" Carter said. "He needs to know that he can't go around sexually harassing our female customers!"

Karlie got in Carter's face. "He isn't…that type of person. He would NEVER put his hands on our customers without their permission. Do you understand me?" She said, her high pitched tone went dark and low. "Get rid of this...now!" Karlie demanded shoving the paper in Carter's hands.

Carter looked up at Karlie's face and saw a very dark angry look on her face. "Yes ma'am." He said dropping his head.

She turned away and began heading towards the back room but stopped. "Shun..." Karlie said not turning around.

Shun looked her way with a small irritated look on his face.

"Not a word..." She said before walking away.

Shun rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper putting it in the scanner.

"Huh? Shun what are you doing? Karlie will kill us, shred the damn paper." Carter said.

"Shh." Shun said. He pressed a button on the machine, then he took the paper out and shredded it. He looked at Carter and smiled. "It's gone. Nothing to worry about." Shun said.

Carter looked at Shun and shrugged. "You are one sneaky fucker." Carter told him. They both laughed.

 _ **(10:43 pm)**_

"Yeah no I was talking about the whole bring a friend to the gym day for free...do you guys still do that?" Dan said with his phone on speaker talking to Shun, while playing Call of Duty Ghosts on his Play Station 3 and eating pizza.

"Dan I don't know how many times I have to tell you. WE DON'T DO THAT!" Shun said through the phone. "Why are you even talking to me about the gym. You don't even come out here to use it. Today was so hectic I'm really not in much of a good mood to talk."

"Oh man how bad was it today?" Dan asked looking at his phone.

"Well our fitness trainer got his first complaint. A customer felt he was sexually harassing her during a fitness session. But our assistant manager Karlie made us shred the paper." Shun explained.

"Whoooooa! No way! KARLIE IS HOT!" Dan said remembering his first encounter with her when Dan came to check out the gym on Shun's shift and met her.

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT! He needs this warning in his file and she keeps saving his neck. Honestly this isn't the first time someone filed a complaint on him. He would have 2 in his file but Karlie shredded the very first complaint. But I scanned this one into Sherry's files on her computer so she can see it then I shredded the paper."

"Oh wow...Hey Shun do me a favor?" Dan said.

"What?"

"Can you get Karlie's number for me?" Dan said excitedly. Then he heard a click on the other end. "Hello? Hello? Shun?" Dan looked at his phone and saw that the call ended. "Oh well I'll take that as a yes." Dan said and continued playing his video game.

* * *

 _ **Fabia's home...11:00pm**_

Fabia yawned as she got out of the bed and sat at her computer desk. "Man I'm so tired."

"You should get you some rest Princess you have to be up at 5:30." Said Aranaut.

"Yeah I know. Something is bothering me." She said then she got a great idea. She got up and ran out her room.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen. She threw on an apron, and looked in the food cabinet and grabbed sugar, flour, and starched syrup. She placed the ingredients next to a huge mixing bowl and looked at the table to see if she was missing anything else. "Hmm." She said tapping her finger on her cheek. "Oh yeah!" She ran to the fridge and grabbed some eggs and sat them next ti the other items and clapped her hands together happily. "Ok now I'm ready!" She said and began baking.

Fabia stayed in the kitchen for a full hour and a half and she was almost finished.

Linus and Elright slowly poked their heads around the corner. Elright started snffing around. "Mmmmm something smells sooo good." He said with a dreamy look on his face. "Fabia is this an apology treat to us? Aww how nice of you. I forgive you."

Fabia didn't even bother to look back at him. "Um yeah right. I wouldn't dream of making any of you anything. And what the hell do I need to apologize for? If anyone should apologize its you two." She said coldly while wrapping 3 pieces of Castellas in a handkerchief. "Perfect." She said blushing.

Both men continued looking at Fabia awkwardly. "Is Princess...blushing?" Linus whispered to Elright.

"I don't know...is she sick?" Elright whispered back to him.

"Nah maybe she's in love?" Linus replied silently.

"Ok you two don't worry about me let's rest up." Fabia said to them as she began stretching and yawning. "Goodnight." She said and placed all her dishes in the dishwasher and cleaning up her area. Then she grabbed her folded napkin of Castellas and turned the lights off.

"Goodnight Princess." Both men said and went into their bedrooms.

Fabia went to her room and sat the wrapped cakes on her end table and got into her bed. She smiled at the cakes and blushed.

Aranaut hopped onto the end table. "Princess what is this?" He asked her.

She reached over and turned her lamp off. "Oh it's nothing." She replied with a small giggle. "Goodnight Aranuat." She said kissing her small bakugan.

"Sweet dreams Princess." He said.

She smilled and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Alright my readers here is chapter 2 R & R I love your reactions to my stories! I finally have time to update stories now! IM excited I've got Chapter 3 in the works. Love you all!  
**


End file.
